1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber combinations, for connection to a lighter than air balloon, which include a tether formed of one or more lengths of optical fibers, which tether can include a string, the lengths of fibers having jackets or cladding with portions removed at selected locations along their lengths, to allow light to escape and provide light patterns to, in, and around the balloon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fibers are well known and used for transmitting light from a light source to the desired illumination point.
It is known to provide sidelight-emitting fibers, with the fibers being partially translucent along their lengths. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,638 pertains to lighter than air balloons which are decorated with illuminated optical fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,760 discloses an optical fiber illuminated balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,135 shows an illuminated balloon. None of the prior art discloses a lighter than air balloon, which has a tether connected thereto containing one or more optical fibers, which fibers allow only minimal incidental light escape up to the balloon, with portions of the fiber jacket or cladding removed inside the balloon, providing light patterns inside the balloon, or have portions removed to provide light patterns up to the balloon, and opaque inside the balloon, or which fibers can have portions removed to provide light patterns along their lengths, both outside and inside of the balloon, the optical fibers being connected to a light source.